Sunshine of Your Radiation
by PleaseStopFeedingMeImTooFull
Summary: Jack Eastwood leaves the Vault and finds himself in a pretty bad world.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout 3: Sunshine of Your Radiation**

Day 3…I think:

Shit, everything hurts. My skin burns, my…you know…itches, everything sucks. Man, when they said it's Hell out here, they meant it. Not saying I hate it, but, well, I don't like how it feels. The destruction however, I find somewhat beautiful. It's somewhat an existing memory of that day when it all fell on top of us. It's somewhat beautiful. It's somewhat…cool. Well, I like it. All that yellow, irradiated junk looks sick.

*****************************

Jack stood up and looked over his supplies. His Pip-Boy told him it was about 3:00 PM, and that his Rad level was at an acceptable level. He only had about two Rad-Away packs left. He picked up his shotgun and hunting rifle and dry-swallowed three Rad-X pills before he left the hot, stuff cave he took shelter in last night. That cave was stuffier than a room in the desert that's been insulated three times. (Horrible analogy.)

*Clink Clink*

"Who…the hell…are you?" said a strained, raspy voice. It sounded like it was painful for this guy to talk. He must have been out here for a while without protection.

"Relax. My name's Jack. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else. I just needed to get out of the Vault." Responded Jack. He pointed to the darkened goggles on his face, indicating his sensitivity toward light. "Now, put down your shotgun please. I don't like it when people point guns at me. That's happened a lot recently, in fact."

"You were in my cave. And it's not a shotgun."

"I'm leaving your cave." Jack turned around to see a minigun pointed straight in his face. Really, it wasn't a shotgun. Adrenaline rushed through Jack's veins at the sight of those six barrels staring at him with a menacing demeanor.

"You better. Unless…nah nevermind. Get the fuck out."

"What was that nevermind?"

"Get….out…..of….my….cave."

"And…."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me as a friend. But you're in my cave. GET OUT."

"Fine." Jack walked purposefully out of the cave with an evil idea in his head. He walked about 20 meters away from the cave and took out his hunting rifle. Loading it with one of the bullets he created himself (4 inches long, explosive tip, irradiated water in a compartment at the end of the bullet for poisoning purposes), he cocked the hammer and proceeded to lie down.

The old man turned around, a fatal mistake on his part. Jack aimed and pulled the trigger, sending blood from the man's chest into the musty air and on the walls. The explosion happened after, sending the man's arm a few feet from its original position. Jack's Pip-Boy made an evil sounding noise, and Vault Boy appeared on the screen stating that Jack lost Karma. He chuckled at the fact it really did that. The Vault's criminals told him it did, but he was never sure if it was true. Murder does in fact, lower your "Karma" he guessed.

Jack trotted up the hill towards the man's remains. He saw the sexy minigun laying on the ground next to the dead guy. He picked it up and dragged it into the cave to see what else this old dude had in store. As he walked in, he found a flashlight, a lot of medical supplies and food, and best of all, weapons. He traded his almost broken shotgun for a really sweet looking combat shotgun. He picked up around 350 rounds for it too. Then, Jack saw a few AK-47s, Chinese Assault Rifles, another minigun, a few missile/rocket launchers, and multiple bolt action rifles.

_I might just stay in this cave. It's not far from Megaton, it's got weapons and supplies, and it provides protection. Not to mention it's fucking hot in here. I should install lights and central air. You know, I'm gonna do that._

Jack walked over towards the cot he had found and inserted a RadAway needle into his arm before tuning into Galaxy News Radio and drifting off….to…..sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up to the sound of voices and footsteps in _his_ cave.

"Do you think he's alive?"

"I hope not. I want that minigun. It's sexy as hell."

_Ha, you're not the only one, _thought Jack.

"I agree. Hey, there's two. We can share. But, what if he's alive? He'll kick our ass. We should probably leave. Come back in a few hours."

"Yeah, you do that." Said Jack, breaking their conversation. The one kid jumped at the sound of his voice. It was a bit funny.

"Shit! You're alive? Well, please sir, can we have some ammo and food? You see, we're traders, and we haven't made any money recently, so we're a bit hungry." Said one of the boys.

"Yeah, sure. Take a steak or two. I have to go into Megaton to go buy some stuff. Have a feast guys." Replied Jack.

"Thanks! We really need it. Can we have some RadAway too? We're a bit…irradiated." Said the other boy.

"Go for it. Don't raid this place, or I'll find you and shove that minigun up your ass. Then pull the trigger slowly. "

Jack meant it. He left for Megaton, and saw the sheriff guarding the outside of the city. One problem though…he was dead. _Why does everyone have to be dead nowadays?_ Jack picked up the sheriff's body and tossed it off to the side before entering the town.

The gates opened to the city, and Jack walked in. Oh, what was he to do? There were people here, and shops, and places to eat, and places to sleep, and a clinic, and….well lots of things were there.

"Hey guy. You're new. Need pointers?" said a woman's voice from behind him. Jack turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had red lipstick on, a blue dress, and bouncy blond hair that fell to her shoulders, no longer.

" *_cough*_ Well, hello! Pointers? Uhh, sure…I wouldn't mind some." Replied a somewhat dumbstruck Jack.

" Haha, well, you got a weapon shop down that way --she pointed to the left of their position--, a bar up that way --she pointed toward a stairway in front of them--, and my place is over there --she pointed at a small, metal cabin over by the weapon shop--"

"Uhm…my place is out there." Jack said nervously. He had never seen a prettier woman in his life before.

"I'm sure it's nice. My name's Alice."

"You single…?"

"You not very good with women? Heehee, I do happen to be single."

"Ha, you uhh…want to go out for some coffee or something?" Jack's knees were shaking. He felt intimidated by this woman. Strange….

"Sure. But, show me your place first. And pick up your jaw. I'm not that beautiful." She said. She put her two fingers over his lips, as if she was closing his mouth.

Jack walked with her down the…street, if you could call it that. They passed rusty metal buildings, broken windows, bottles, leaking pipes, and even a nuclear bomb.

"Hey, why did you guys build a city around that bomb? It could, you know, go off?" he said sarcastically, acting as if she didn't know that bombs explode.

"Not sure. I would like to leave this place, mostly for that reason, and the creepy people around here."

"Then, come with me!"

They left Megaton, and he walked her toward his cave. He turned on the flashlights he spaced around to cave to act like a light system. She sat on his bed, looking at all the ammunition.

"Why do you need all that? It's not that bad out here." She asked, with a genuine curiosity.

"Not sure. I killed the guy who owned this cave before me. I'll be back, I have to go do something. Stay here."

He opened up the journal he carried around his whole life. It was torn on the sides, with a broken spine, and a faded red cover. Inside, he wrote:

_Day 4:_

_I found this cave I'm living in yesterday. I killed the owner…whoops. He's got a hell of a lot of ammunition in here, so I'm staying here for a while. Also, I found this beautiful lady in Megaton. Her name's Alice, and she's staying with me for a few nights. I hope she decides to stay longer._

He walked back into the main room of his cave and Alice was twirling her hair, listening to his Pip-Boy's radio. Jack pulled out two dinners, One was turkey and garlic mashed potatoes, the other a ham steak. He gave her the turkey, and ate his ham.

"How long have you been here, in this cave?" she asked.

"Only a day. The dead guy's body is over to the left outside if you want to see it."

"I'm good. How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. Not too long. I left the Vault for adventure. Wasting away in a cave isn't exactly adventurous."

Jack took her clean plate, and his, and tossed them out by the dead guy. He decided that would be his "garbage pile". He walked back into the cave, and continued to talk to Alice way into the night. Outside, the mutants waited for the perfect moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't want to set the world…on….fire…**_

The first mutant loaded his rifle.

_**I just want to start…a flame in your heart…**_

The second grunted as his minigun jammed.

_**In my heart I have but one desire…**_

They made their way slowly up the hill, making very little noise. Jack's Pip-Boy continually played the song as Alice lay sleeping on Jack's chest, Jack asleep on his cot.

_**And that one is you, no other will do…**_

The first mutant entered the cave, without a sound and turned on his flashlight, searching the room for his jackpot.

_**I've lost all ambition…for worldy acclaim…**_

The second turned on his flashlight, aiming his minigun towards the couple, sleeping on the cot.

_**I just want to be…the one that you love…**_

The first one found the stash of weapons and bullets. He grunted, waking Jack.

_**And with your admission that you feel the same…**_

Jack slowly slid out from under Alice's grasp, and stealthily creeped up to the weapon stash, grabbing his combat shogun. He aimed at the mutant with the minigun…

_**I'll have reached the goal that I'm dreaming of…**_

He reached the goal he had been dreaming of, as the mutant's head separated into fragments. The only remaining mutant turned around and fired blindly, hitting Alice in the leg.

_**Believe me….I don't want to set the world on fire…**_

"JACK!!!! Shit, my leg!" screamed Alice. The mutant continued firing, shooting a few bullets into Jack's right arm and leg.

_**I just want to start…a flame in your heart…**_

Jack unloaded his shotgun onto the other mutant, ripping his body into shreds. He crawled over to the medical crates, his leg shot too. Alice was screaming in pain, and his world became blurry. The pain suddenly hit him, and hit him as hard as a train. He collapsed under the pressure of trying to remain conscious.

_**I don't want to set the world…on….fire….**_

Jack was scared for his life. He had never been shot before. The world around him became darker and blurrier, and he felt weaker and dizzier. He was tired as hell, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But, if he fell asleep, he could die. Instead, he tried to crawl again, through the blurriness toward the medical crates.

_**I just want to start…a flame in your heart…**_

He grabbed on to the side and pulled out bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Slowly working to patch himself up, he got another wave of pain, this one too great to handle.

"Jack! Please……help….." said Alice, her voice fading out of hearing range. Everything seemed numb, everything seemed quiet, except for the music. The music was loud and clear, and it scared the hell out of him.

_**In my heart…I have but one desire….and that one is you…..no…other…**__will…do…_

Then, the music started to fade.


End file.
